


Idle Hands

by flickawhip



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sun finds herself painting images of Soo-Jin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idle Hands

Sun finds herself painting images of Soo-Jin on her empty walls, the stint in solitary is driving her slowly crazy and yet, with Soo-Jin slipping her paint and paint-brushes it's easier to paint. Soo-Jin's smile is the one thing keeping her sane in here, she knows, all too well, that she's made mistakes and yet she can't bring herself to believe that standing up for Soo-Jin was one of them. Soo-Jin's eyes are bright with hope and, as Sun begins to paint them she knows. She's in love. In love in a way she's never been before. She's not afraid.


End file.
